


Х — хладнокровие

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, Humor, Multi, Porn Video, Smoking, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021, fingers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Иногда гости приходят не вовремя...
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Х — хладнокровие

Предлагая Питеру Паркеру напроситься пожить в особняке у Стивена Стрэнджа (от которого до временной лаборатории «Старк Индастриз» было рукой подать), Тони Старк ожидал многого. Того, что вредный доктор-волшебник посоветует не отвлекать его всякими глупостями, — но он внимательно выслушал Питера и проникся его проблемой. Того, что в колдовском домике не найдётся места для крайне шумного студента-биохимика, — но гостевая комната нашлась, а с ней и круглосуточный доступ на кухню, причём без всякой арендной платы и лишь за ежедневную оперативную доставку пиццы (за счёт Стрэнджа).

Чего Тони и на ум не могло прийти, так это что, заглянув всего пару недель спустя в гости на Бликер-стрит, он увидит Стивена с Питером в креслах у горящего камина в гостиной под самой крышей, у каждого на коленях будет по ноутбуку, причём если у Стивена на экране окажется зубодробительная медицинская статья по нейрохирургии («Прислали на рецензию, Тони»), то Паучок, нимало не смущаясь, станет смотреть задорное порно с минимальной громкостью.

— Увы, WI-FI в последние дня четыре нормально ловит только здесь, а Питеру нужна разрядка, — невозмутимо пояснил Стивен, даже не дав задать вопрос. — Я ему разрешил. И да, если не будешь отвлекать, я смогу поговорить с тобой через пятнадцать минут.

— Не буду, — проглотив все возникшие вопросы, пообещал Тони.

— Отлично.

Стивен принялся оставлять комментарии прямо в тексте статьи, что выглядело скучно, а потому Тони, пройдясь по гостиной, остановился и заглянул в ноутбук к Паучку. В развернутом на весь экран видео две фигуристые смуглые красотки доставляли удовольствие белокожему парню, пристёгнутому наручниками к изголовью огромной кровати и имеющему чёрную повязку на глазах. Одна из них тёрлась о него своей упругой грудью и жарко нашёптывала, как он хорош. Вторая ласкала языком его член и гладила ладонью бёдра и пресс, что продолжалось, судя по крепкому стояку, беспомощным всхлипам и блестящей, влажной коже героя видеоролика, уже давно.

Тони перевёл взгляд на так и не заметившего его прихода Питера — Паучок не сводил глаз с экрана, сидя в напряжённой позе, — и вздохнул. Если пацана привлекает именно такой контент, нужно пересмотреть и уменьшить его нагрузку на стажировке: выбранное им видео так и кричало: «Снимите кто-нибудь хоть часть ответственности с меня! Я хочу отдать контроль!»

Словно подтверждая этот вывод, Стивен подарил Тони короткий укоризненный взгляд и вытащил из воздуха пачку сигарет с зажигалкой.

Тони застыл.

Нет, он и раньше иногда ощущал в этом здании аромат дорогого табака, но грешил всё же на Вонга, не доктора же подозревать, а тут вон оно как…

Попятившись, не желая упустить ни секунды необычного зрелища, Тони нащупал ещё одно кресло и, не оборачиваясь, занял его. Между тем Стивен чиркнул зажигалкой, прикурил и, небрежным жестом испарив её, сделал первую затяжку.

Тони напомнил себе, что поклялся Пеппер всемерно поддерживать тягу к здоровому образу жизни у всей семьи Старков.

Стивен выпустил изо рта длинную струю дыма и, зажав сигарету бесконечно длинными, пусть и исчерченными шрамами пальцами, стряхнул немного пепла.

Тони напомнил себе, что женат.

Неожиданно заявил о себе Паучок: едва слышно охнул и — боже ты мой, наконец-то! — начал себя хотя бы гладить через одежду. На экране его ноутбука красотки поменялись местами, при этом одна из них очень медленно опустилась на парня сверху. И поёрзала, принимая удобную позу.

Тони тоже решил сесть поудобнее и хотя бы немного отодвинуться от края кресла, но все благие намерения пошли прахом от звука гортанного выдоха со стороны Стивена. Машинально глянув в его сторону, Тони увидел закручивающиеся спиралями струи дыма, огонёк тлеющей сигареты и безумно притягательные подрагивающие пальцы. И чёлку. Шевелящуюся на каждом выдохе тонкую прядь волос.

Тони напомнил себе, что женат уже восемь лет, счастлив в браке и воспитывает дочь.

Тем временем Паучок, судя по звуку, сообразил, что молния иногда мешает, и принялся активно двигать рукой — с места Тони было видно лишь локоть, плечо и порозовевшее ухо. Собственно, его никогда и не привлекали в сексуальном смысле подростки и очень юные взрослые, недавно разменявшие третий десяток лет. А вот более зрелые чародеи-доктора с порнографически длинными, выразительными пальцами и не менее выразительными губами, в отсветах пламени камина и в лёгкой вуали из дыма…

Стивен затянулся в последний раз и затушил сигарету о внезапно возникшую пепельницу в виде зелёной черепахи, а после внимательно посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза.

— Всё в порядке? — уточнил он низким, чуточку хрипловатым голосом с интонацией «конечно же нет, и только попробуй сейчас мне соврать!»

Отчаянно отмахнувшись от чересчур явного ощущения «пойман с поличным», Тони неуверенно кивнул и, всё-таки не выдержав, протараторил:

— Пожалуй, зайду позже, док. Привет Питеру.

Да, это было бегство.

Да, не навернуться со ступеней стоило усилий.

И да, в себя Тони пришёл уже много позже, за рулём машины, подъезжая к дому у озера на закате солнца. Но теперь, после более трезвой оценки визита к чародею в гости, он со всей ясностью осознал, что его провели! И потому выбрал в списке контактов в мобильнике номер Стивена и отправил сообщение с единственным вопросом: «Зачем?»

Десять секунд спустя Тони расслабился, прочитав ответное: «Питеру нужен был отдых, а мне — чтобы ты не помешал ему».


End file.
